Robo Star
Robo Star is a cybernetic bunny, who had covered his ears with his hat and his mouth with a over-sized scarf. Character Bio He is rather lazy, shown to sleep unexpectedly in very unusual places (sewers, near volcanoes, etc). His laziness may lead into other character's deaths and sometimes (though rarely) his own. His deaths involves: Decapitation, Drowning , Falling objects, Explosions and his intestines. Since Season 20, Robo Star's main role in episodes is usually becoming 20's Robo Star. Rarely, is their a episode that he does not become him in the recent seasons. He is also shown to be pretty lazy and occasionly bullied by Pierce,Hoppy or Bulky. In terms of RP, RS's role in RP is often mixed, he usually has both minor or major roles. He is also much more dimwitted in rp as he tends to ask what each thing means or what it is. Robo Star also competes in the Truffles Video Competition, however he has only two likes. 20's Robo Star Although Robo Star will never flipout, he does indeed have a past memory where he was a former mobster. He does not flipout, however due to his laziness, he doesn't even remembered it. However, 20's Robo Star appeared when Sniffles took a time machine to 1921 and the gangster Robo Star sneakfully hijacked the time machine and went in it unintentionally traveling to modern day tree town. Therefore he is considered a clone of Robo Star. 20's Robo Star is the reason why the The PowerPuff Girls hate Robo Star. Due to the fact that 20's Robo Star robbed banks,attacked police, was convincted of racketeering, and he killed a random person with an "MC" logo on his hat because he thought "MC" stood for Master Cheif. It is possible that this Robo Star might appear in Mortal Tree Friends as Younger Britton found a time machine and the machine was set to "1921" before traveling to Armageddon. When he returns to the machine to retrieve something in the past to help him fight the forces of evil it is set back to "1921" 20's Robo Star has appeared several times in the series so far. Debuting in Brainwashin Robots. Popularity Robo Star is one of the oldest fan characters on the wiki. In the earlier seasons, he appeared frequently, though his popularity has declined significantly since the first arch ended. Kill Count *Lumpy - 2 (Bombs in town,Country Circuit) *Superspeed - 4 (Sleeping on The Job, Don't axe me a question!, Bombs in town,Story Of The Scarf) *Platypus aliens - 1 (Warning) *Pranky - 2 (Been Fun Smashin Ya!, Bombs in town) *Trippy - 1 (Bombs in town,Kill-ennium) *Hoppy- 3 (Bombs in town, Strike!,Story Of The Scarf) *Ava - 1 (Bombs in town) *Devious - 1 (Bombs in town) *Ale - 1 (Bombs in town) *Puffy - 2 (Bombs in town, Strike!) *Pierce - 3 (Bombs in town, Brainwashin Robots, Sleepy-Time's Over) *Gutsy - 2 (Bombs in town,Greedy Greedy Tree Friends) *Fungus -1 (Bombs in town) *Hippy - 2 (Bombs in town,Country Circuit) *Fuddles - 1 (Bombs in town) *Spite - 1 (Bombs in town) *Crafty - 1 (Bombs in town) *Bulky - 2 (Bombs in town, Strike!) *Wooly - 2 (Strike!, Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2) *Josh - 1 (Strike!) *Atwater - 1 (Discorded) *Cryptie - 1 (A Zeke-ful World) *Flippy - 1 (Greedy Greedy Tree Friends) *Spot - 1 (Project Terminate Penguin) *Waddles - 1 (Project Terminate Penguin) *Cloudy - 1 (Surevival Catastrophe) *Mr. Troll - 1 (Country Circuit) Episodes Starring roles #Sleeping on The Job #Robo Star Smoochie #Character Interviews - Robo Star #Don't axe me a question! #Warning #Spiked your computer #Been Fun Smashin Ya! #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #Pole it Together #Strike! #Brainwashin Robots #Disguise-ful #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 1) #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 2) #Senseless Bullets #Bullet Proof Mayhem #ANIMATIONTEST1 #Hang on #3 Kids And A Bully #Paintful Love #Grave Problems #Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2 #Trapping the Robot #Story Of The Scarf #Bully gets Bullied #Trippin' Class #Villains Control! (20's persona only) #The IQ Test #A Millennium of Unfortunate Events #Project Terminate Penguin #Surevival Catastrophe #Cyber-Love #Disguise-ful #Offended Robots #Hell-iday #Voodid it Again #Country Circuit #Bee Seeing You #Valley of the Shadow of Death #Mechanical Upgrade #A Smile Is Always Tree Featuring roles #Bully Out #Sleep Walking on Sunshine #Stop Stair-ing #Dopework #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #Puffing Paint #Sick to the Plan #ThirstBall #Mecha Mash #Locked In #That's Gonna Costume! #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Moose of Oz #Get Eggy With It #The Viking and The Samurai #Better Early Than Ever #Theaters... #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #ThirstBall #Wishing Well Done #Nuts and Bolts #Cyber Reject #Black to the Future #That's a Snap! #Joining the Trio #Male Bonding #Joining the Trio #Blind as a Bat #Remembering Trippy #Good Mourning #Baby Boom #Horse Power #Press Paws #Burning Love #Road Trippy #The Social NetJerk #Club Rules #Sweeps This Mess Up Appearance roles #A History Be Known #The Small Game #Brain Dead #Pranks for the Memories #Take a Mint #Mobbing the House #Sight to See #Vacation Disaster #The Big Save #Sleepy-Time's Over #DEV 8000 #A Zeke-ful World #Catch That Bus #The Big Three Oh! #A Mile in My Horseshoes #Scam and Eggs #Ponies and Ponies! #Discorded #All Iron, All Steel #Down 'N' Dirty #Why Bones Trick Pranks #The Hoover Dam #Driving Problems #Fight Night #April Showers #Sick to the Plan #Scarf Monster #Kill-ennium #You're History (20's persona only) #Time Travel Palooza! (20's persona only) #For the Hundreth Time #Old or New (Part 1) #Tail-Tired! #Smells Puffy in Here #Vanilla Ice Cream #MoneyBat Deaths #Warning = Run over by an RV. #Smoochie 1 = Stabbed by multiple Airplanes #Smoochie 2 = Crushed by a paper boat #Smoochie 3 = Killed by Flippy #Brain Dead - Eaten by brain monster #Dopework: Burns to death when he drinks really hot sauce while mistaking it for water #Resurrect The Dead!: Dies when Superspeed becomes a zombie. (Debatable) #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode: Run over by motorcycle. #Puffing Paint - Hacked up by a chainsaw #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? - Torn rips him in half #Pole it Together - Short circuits and explodes #Sight to See - Stabbed by Flippy #Mecha Mash - Vaporized by Devious' laser. #Vacation Disaster - Crashes into burning plane. #Locked In - Drowned in Puffy's tears. #A Zeke-ful World - Short ciruits and explodes (however revives) #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Clobbered by Howdy and Russell. #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 2) - Flattened. #Kill-ennium - Killed by a asteroid in 2012 #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Scam and Eggs - Squashed by fridge. #Moose of Oz - Killed by balloon explosion. #Senseless Bullets - Explodes. #ANIMATIONTEST1 - Hit and crushed by an anvil. #Cyber Reject - Crushed by boulder. #Ponies and Ponies! - Killed by Atwater #All Iron, All Steel - Vaporized by Devious' laser. #Bully Out - Head blasted by Puffy. #Sleep Walking on Sunshine - Swerves into a burning building, and dies in the explosion. #Down 'N' Dirty - Crushed by trash bag pile. #The Viking and The Samurai - Shot by an arrow. #Better Early Than Ever - Dies from papercuts along with the majority of the cast in the episode. #The Hoover Dam - Attacked by Mom #Theaters... - Dies in an explosion. #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? - Stabbed and killed by Ale #Paintful Love - Cancelled, but was confirmed to have died by explosion #Trapping the Robot - Head crushed by a first aid kit. #Trippin' Class - Crushed by elevator. #Villains Control! - Crushed by Ufo. #The IQ Test - Dies in explosion #Black to the Future - Shuts down when Sparky causes a blackout. Later revived than crushed by Hippy #Surevival Catastrophe - Explodes when Jumpers tries to perform the heimlech maneuver on him. #Hell-iday - Crushed by a loader. #Cyber-Love - Explodes when he hears loud noise. #Voodid it Again - Killed by the Flippy doll. #Country Circuit - Ran over by Toothy (in 20's persona) #Duel of Dustbowl - Blown up by Superspeed's rocket launcher #Mechanical Upgrade - Crushed by a huge weight. #Male Bonding - Malfunctions when root beer is spilled in his circuits. #Joining the Trio - Crushed by an ice berg along with Trippy, Robo Star, and Hippy #Blind as a Bat - Shredded by tire. #For the Hundreth Time - Eaten by orca. #Old or New (Part 1) - decaptiated by croquet mallet. # Splendidn't Do Well - Falls out of treehouse. # Baby Boom - Killed by bomb. # Horse Power - Smashed by weight ball. #Burning Love - Hit by fire ball. #Road Trippy - Crushed by a giant ball of yarn. #Club Rules - Head whacked off. #A Smile Is Always Tree - Ran over by a tree. #Busting A Move - Killed by Superspeed's taser during his testing of the weapon. Ask Robo Star Robo Star has a ask tumblr blog which can be viewed here. So far, he may be the first htf oc to have a ask blog. (He might not respond though probably because he may be busy). He was on a long hiatus, but comes back in Feb 2013. It can be viewed here http://askrobostarthehtfoc.tumblr.com/ Trivia *'Running Gag': RS has been shown to like ponies in episodes occasionally. *His survival Rate is 44% *According to his diary, He was originally called "Scarfface" *Due to the Huge Scarf blocking his mouth, he often muffles *He was born in 1899 ** It was changed inorder to match with the Character Birthdays *In The Vicious Cycle of 2fort and VS Saxton Hale he is a RED Pyro. *He is one of the many characters who survived their debut role. *He is one of the four characters who have an ask blog. The others being Torn,Trippy, and Hippy *Robo Star is also the first htf oc to have an ask blog *Despite his somewhat low survival rate, he survived in every season 1,season 7 and season 10 episodes he appeared in. *He also died in every season 6 and (debatably) season 5 episodes he appeared in. *The only season 9 episode he survived in was Mobbing the House *The only Fan Version episode he survived in was Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) *He has a Blood Fest *Robo Star is the most frequent first victim to the cast. He was the first victim of Puffy,Dark Hour,Fluttershy,Twilight Sparkle, Spyguy and Rainbow Dash *He was the first character who won in "Featured Fan Character" *According to his ask blog, Robo Star reads MLP creepypastas. *His animation appearance is ANIMATIONTEST1 *He was the first '''male '''to have his own Character wiki account. ** It can be viewed here * As confirmed by his creator as of now, RS is shown to get slightly bigger every season or so. * Although hes a robot, in the early seasons, he had normal red blood. ** This was changed later on, his blood is now replaced with oil. (Dark grey) * Robo Star was submitted to the Truffles Video Comb Competion. Along with Capture,Bruiser and Hatchy ** He can be viewd here: http://www.mondomedia.com/robo-star-2/ *** The Link was changed because the image of the original link was also changed. * In HTF: BFAW, Robo Star ranked 18th (3rd to last place). * RS was confirmed to be in Happy Tree Fanon Island (Made by Respectthedisney5). * His birthday is October 1st. * Robo Star was confirmed to be in SCP Containment Breach Fanon Mod. ** He takes the role as SCP-049 *In fan version episodes he takes place of Cuddles. Names in Other Languages Gallery Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Gray Characters Category:RoboStarthebomb's Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Characters who has an interview Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Characters with Ask Tumblr blogs Category:Bronies Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Featured